8 Warna Pelangi
by kaen-kun
Summary: One Shot Kau tidak perlu melawati badai atau hujan untuk melihat pelangi, diawal mungkin kau harus melewati itu tapi ada masanya saat kau hanya perlu duduk dibawah airterjun dan menikmati keindahan pelangi. Berkisah tentang perjuangan Nico Robin hingga dia mencapai titik balik kehidupanya.


**Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**8 Warna Pelangi**

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju lantai dua dimana ada 4 rak buku besar yg berjejer membentuk setengah lingkaran, tempat itu adalah tempat satu-satunya lantai dua dirumahku, tempat itu tempat khusus untuku membaca, perpustakaan mini tanpa tembok, sehingga rak-rak besar itu bisa dilihat dari lantai dasar, ditengah tempat itu terdapat 1 meja besar dan 10 kursi berukuran sedang mengelilingi meja tersebut. Kenapa begitu banyak kursi ? Iya, Aku menyediakan kursi-kursi itu untuk anak-anak disekitar rumahku yang biasanya mereka akan datang pada sore hari untuk meminjam buku atau membacanya. Aku sangat senang bisa melakukan hal itu, hal yang dulu dilakukan Ibuku dan Professor. Hmm... semua ini berkat dia, dia yang melakukan ini untuku, tidak, dia tidak sengaja melakukan ini untuku, begitu katanya, walaupun aku tahu benar maksudnya.

Tanpa sengaja senyuman terukir karena hanya terpikirkan dia. Ku langkahkan lagi kakiku mengelilinga rak-rak besar itu dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung dan menyentuh punggung-punggung buku demi mencari judul buku yang menarik untukku baca, jariku berhenti saat menemukan buku berjudul Weatheria, buku itu mengingatkanku kembali pada sosok gadis imut nan lucu berambut orange yang sudah kuanggap adiku sendiri Nami, Aku masih mengingat wajahnya dengan begitu jelas. Ku buka buku itu secara acak, ku lihat halaman itu tertulis membahas tentang pelangi, dimana pelangi itu memiliki 7 warna berbeda yang terlihat saling menyatu dan karena hal tersebut pelangi dianggap salah satu fenomena alam yang paling indah. Tapi menurutku, untuk melihat pelangi seseorang harus melewati hujan atau bahkan badai. Tapi dia, iyaa dia lagi yang merubah pemikiranku bahwa tidak perlu hujan deras atau badai untuk melihat pelangi, kau hanya perlu berdiri dibawah air terjun dan kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari tempat itu. Pemikiran macam apa itu ? tapi aku tidak menyalahkan pemikiran yang dibuatnya itu, bahkan aku berharap hal tersebut terjadi pada diriku. Tapi pernyataan yang ku buatlah yang selama ini terbukti oleh diriku sendiri. Badai yang kulalui bertahun-tahun tanpa terasa aku bisa melihat pelangi yang begitu indah dimataku. Iya, pelangi terbentuk karena dia yang memberiku satu persatu warna dari pelangi yang kulihat saat ini.

~Flashback~

- Warna Pertama ( Mengenalnya ) -

Saat pertama kali melihatnya sebagai rekan perjalanan, dia adalah orang yang paling sulit ku taklukan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan darinya. Aku tahu maksudnya, membuat dinding tebal diantara kita, dia hanya ingin melindungi rekan-rekanya yang lain, mungkin dia masih menganggapku sebagai musuh yang dulu dia hadapi, aku tahu prinsip orang-orang seperti dia _"Musuh Akan Selamanya Jadi Musuh"_. Tapi mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu entah mengapa aku tertarik untuk bisa mengenal dia lebih jauh lagi. Saat itu hanya dia dan kapten yang mempunyai inisial 'D' lah yang membuatku tertarik, tapi untuknya rasa tertariku itu berbeda, rasa ini lebih mirip perasaan ingin tahu dibandingkan yang lainya. Itu lah warna pertama yang dia berikan padaku, yaa warna itu adalah rasa penasaranku padanya.

- Warna Kedua ( Kepercayaan ) -

Skypea, salah satu pulau yang kusinggahi sebagai kelompok bajak laut. Pulau ini sangat menarik perhatianku, bukan karena keindahan alamnya tapi karena kemungkinan besar pulau yang berada di langit ini terdapat sejarah atau potongan-potongan Rio Poneglyph yang selama ini menjadi tujuan hidupku. Tapi satu kejadian yang membuatku bingung atau terkejut atau mungkin senang saat diriku berhadapan dengan kekuatan logia yang maha dahsyat. Bagaimana mungkin ? aku bisa merasakan kekuatan itu dengan jelas di kepalaku, tubuhku tumbang dari tempatku berdiri, tapi laki-laki itu segera berlari dan menangkap tubuhku sebelum menghantam tanah, aku bisa melihatnya walaupun pandanganku sangat kabur saat itu, raut mukanya yang begitu marah saat melihatku mendapatkan perlakuan kasar, aku bingung ekspresi apa yang harus kukeluarkan saat aku merasa di istimewakan olehnya, senang kah ? tapi, saat mendengar alasannya yang menyatakan karena aku ini hanya seorang perempuan itu membuatku lebih bingung lagi, apa aku harus kecewa ? tapi apa yang ku dapatkan di pulau itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena ku rasa aku bisa merasakn sedikit kepercayaan darinya, warna kedua yang dia berikan adalah sebuah pelukan yang tak disengaja dan kepercayaan.

- Warna Ketiga ( Saling Mempercayai ) -

Aku tak tahu saat itu terjadi, CP 9. Aku berada dipulau yang salah pulau dimana ternyata sarang orang-orang bejad yang dulu mengancur leburkan tempat tinggal ku, aku adalah orang yang satu-satunya selamat dari insiden itu, tapi justru karena itulah aku menjadi buronan saat masih berumur umur 8 tahun karena kemampuanku. Dan saat ini aku berhadapan lagi dengan mereka, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, mereka memberiku pilihan antara nyawaku atau keselamatan mereka yang menjadi rekan-rekanku, aku memilih keselamatan rekanku maka nyawaku sudah menjadi milik mereka, para CP 9. Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut atas tindakanya, bukan hanya dia sekarang, tapi semuanya, semua rekanku berdiri dengan gagah menentang hukum pemerintah dunia secara langsung demi merebutku kembali. Saat kapten menanyakan keiniginanku yang sebenarnya saat itu juga aku berteriak mensuarakanya dengan keras bahwa aku masih ingin hidup ! dan mereka bertarung mati-matian untuku dan saat semuanya berakhir aku mendapatkan warna ketiga ku dari semua rekan-rekanku, warna itu adalah saling mempercayai.

- Warna Keempat ( Cinta ) -

Sichibukai, kapten kita ini sangat luarbiasa bahkan seorang yang mendapat gelar Ouka Sichibukai pun berhasil ditaklukanya, tapi dua orang Sichibukai dalam sekali pertempuran tanpa istirahat itu sangat mustahil. Kuma, Sichibukai kedua yang muncul saat semuanya benar-benar kelelahan justru mendapatkan perintah untuk membawa pulang kepala Mugiwara No Luffy, dia memberi kami pilihan untuk kepala Luffy dengan keselamatan kami dan serempak kami menolak itu, saat itu juga dia membuat bom skala besar yang mampu memporak porandakan pulau Thriller Bark. Beruntung, nyawaku masih selamat saat ledakan itu terjadi hanya saja, aku tak sadarkan diri sampai akhrinya aku terbangun karena teriakan riang kapten yang nampaknya sudah pulih dari luka-luka yang melekat di tubuhnya. Aneh memang, kapten pulih terlalu cepat ! bukan berarti aku menyayangkan itu tapi, ini sangat tidak masuk akal apa lagi bersamaan dengan dia yang mendapatkan luka parah disekujur tubuhnya, aku sempat merinding saat Chopper, dokter kami mengatakan bahwa dia sudah berada diambang kematian, beruntung kita belum terlalu terlambat untuk menolong nyawanya. Rasa aneh yang kurasakan pun bertambah saat 2 orang anak buah Lola mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya, tapi Sanji menghalangi mereka, saat mereka mencoba menceritakanya untuk kami, Sanji menggiring mereka keluar dan mungkin yang akan mereka ceritakan ini adalah sesuatu yang harus menjadi rahasia nantinya. Kugunakan kekuatan yang kumiliki, dan kutumbuhkan telingaku disalah satu anak buah Lola demi menghilangkan rasa penasaranku ini. Setelah mereka bercerita panjang lebar, lagi-lagi... dia membuatku terkejut sampai bagian terdalam hatiku, masih adakah manusia sepertimu yang memiliki kesetiaan yang luarbiasa ? bahkan kau siap mati bukan hanya untuk kapten tapi untuk kita semua. _"Kepala ini adalah kepala yang akan menjadi pendekar pedang nomer satu di dunia, dan aku yakin itu cukup untukmu !" "Aku tak bisa melihat jalan lain, untuk menyelamatkan rekan-rekanku !" "Jika kau tidak bisa melindungi kaptenmu maka ambisimu itu akan sia-sia ! Luffy adalah laki-laki yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut !"_ itu kah yang kau katakan saat itu ? kau memang bukan laki-laki biasa, laki-laki yang mungkin 1 banding 1 juta orang adanya. Dan saat mendengar bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja itu membuatku sangat senang tanpa terasa kau membuatku kagum dan kau kali ini membuatku merasakan untuk yang pertama kalinya seumur hidupku, kau... telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Itu lah warna keempat yang kau berikan untuku Cinta !.

- Warna Kelima ( Balasan ) -

Saat melihatmu lagi setelah dua tahun tak bertemu karena insiden di kepulauan Sabaondy banyak sekali yang ingin ku sampai kan padamu. Tentang kerinduanku, hal yang cukup mengejutkan saat aku bertatapan langsung dengan ayah kandung Luffy, dan juga kemampuanku. Mulai saat ini aku tidak selemah dulu, aku berjanji tidak akan gagal lagi untuk melindungimu dan nakama-nakamaku. Tapi kenyataannya masih seperti dulu, kau lagi yang pada akhirnya melindungiku, menahan pedang seorang pendekar pedang terhebat di pulau duyung, menghentikan aksi perempuan salju dan masih banyak lagi yang kau lakukan lagi untuku dan nakama-nakamamu.

Dan saat akhirnya Monkey D. Luffy berada dipuncak sebagai raja bajak laut, saat itu juga di Raftel pulau yang menjadi singgahan terkhir bagi kru Topi Jerami, kau mulai angkat bicara "Luffy, kau tidak lupa dengan janji dulu yang kita buat bukan ? Aku hanya akan membantumu untuk menjadi seorang raja bajak laut. Dan sekarang janji itu sudah kutepati, artinya sudah tidak ada lagi kaitanya antara aku dan kamu !". Seluruh kru terkejut atas apa yang telah kau katakan tadi, dan Sanji orang yang paling memprotesmu saat itu. "Jadi, biarkan aku pergi sekarang". Itu menjadi kata-kata yang paling menyakitkan. Sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan ? apa yang selama ini kamu lakukan adalah sesuatu yang dipaksakan ?. Tapi saat Luffy tersenyum lebar dan mendukung penuh kepergianmu.. "Baiklah ! aku sangat mengerti itu, pergilah ! dan saat semuanya selesai, kembalilah ! kau mengerti bukan ?! aku akan menunggumu ?!" Menunggu ? itu adalah bagian yang paling membingungkan apa maksud dari semua perkataan Luffy tadi ? "Janji yang dulu kita buat sudah kau tepati tapi, itu belum sepenuhnya ! iya kan ?! Zoro..!" Luffy berteriak untuk memperjelas semuanya, seluruh kru terdiam. "KAU, KAU AKAN MEMBANTUKU UNTUK MENJADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT DAN MENJADI TANGAN KANANKU SEBAGAI PENDEKAR PEDANG NOMER 1 BUKANNN... ?!" semuanya kini semakin jelas. "PERGILAHH ! TUNJUKAN PADAKU DAN PADA DUNIA INI, BAHWA KAU ADALAH TANGAN KANANKU RAJA BAJAK LAUT, MONKEY D. LUFFY... !" "TENTU SAJAA... !" Kau berteriak sekuat tenagamu untuk menyaggupi tugas terakhir dari sang kapten sekaligus raja bajak laut untuk mengalahkan Taka No Me dan untuk mencapai impianmu menjadi pendekar pedang nomer 1 di dunia.

Itu semua menjadi hal kecil yang mengejutkan saat hal yang lebih besar menimpa diriku seorang, saat kau Roronoa Zoro meminta izin kepada sang kapten untuk membawaku pergi bersamamu itu, apa itu ? jantungku berdetak begitu kencang menunggu jawaban sang kapten yang terasa begitu lama. apa yang harus aku rasakan ? senang kah ? iyaa.. benar tidak salah lagi aku benar-benar senang saat itu bahagia tiada tara, dan sang kapten memberinya izin untuk menjagaku salah satu nakama yang dijadikan harta karunya, kapten berkata bahwa dia percaya kau bisa menjagaku, melindungiku dan sekaligus mewujudkan mimpiku yang memang sulit untuk dicapai, Raftel memang menyimpan potongan terakhirnya tapi banyak potongan-potongan yang kulewatkan yang mungkin berada dipulau yang belum kami singgahi sebelumnya. Semua nakamaku pun setuju atas keputusan kapten tapi tetap saja ada orang yang nampaknya belum rela melepasku seperti Nami dan tidak sudi melihatku bersama dia seperti Sanji, dan ada juga yang mendukungku karena akan menjadi penunjuk arah yang baik untuknya seperti apa yang Chopper katakan, namun pada akhirnya aku tetap pergi bersamanya. Sejak saat itu senyumku tidak pernah padam mungkin karena efek bahagia yang aku rasakan sekarang. Berada satu perahu yang dibuatkan Franky untuk kami berhasil membuat rasa bahagiaku menjadi perasaan canggung yang luarbiasa, tapi dengan seiringnya waktu berjalan aku yakin perasaan itu akan berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuknya. Itu lah warna ke-5 yang dia berikan padaku warna itu bagaikan warna yang membalas rasa cintaku ini yang sekian lama aku pendam.

- Warna keenam ( Impian ) -

Sekitar 1 bulan lebih Aku denganmu satu perahu dan sudah 2 pulau kami singgahi, pada akhirnya di pulau ke 3 Taka No Me sudah menunggumu disana sebuah pulau misterius tak berpenghuni ukuranya terlalu kecil untuk sebuah pulau dan entah kenapa kau tidak mencarinya tapi kau menemukan pulau tersebut seperti kau sudah mengetahui keberadaan Taka No Me, dan ditambah lagi _"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Taka No Me"_ itu salam yang kau katakan pada orang yang sedang terbaring dibawah pohon dengan sebuah topi menutupi wajahnya. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat ia berbaring lalu memakai topinya beberapa detik dia menatapku dengan rasa heran.

"Aku tidak ingat kau akan membawa seorang perempuan kesini" katanya dengan mengambil sebuah pedang besar dipunggungnya dan menodongkanya kearah Zoro.

"Hahh~ memang, tapi itu tidak akan berpengaruh apapun, aku akan mengalahkanmu dipulau ini dan maaf sebelumnya aku akan mengambil gelar pendekar pedang nomer satumu hari ini juga" kau mengatakan itu dengan memakai bandana dikepalamu dan kau sudah melepas lengan bajumu sehingga kau telanjang dada sekarang aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi seperti ini kecuali saat kau akan menghadapi ribuan anak buah Hodi sangat jarang melihatmu bertarung serius dari awal bahkan didepan mataku langsung.

"Aku akan memberi tahu satu hal Roronoa, perempuan yang bersamamu aku sudah mengetahuinya dari pertama kali dia menginjakan kaki dipulau ini, perempuan itu akan membantumu untuk mengalahkanku"

"Jangan bercanda ! dia memang handal dalam membunuh tapi asal kau tahu dia tidak bisa bermain pedang sama sekali"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan dia untuk mengalahkanmu !" dengan seringai tajam, Taka No Me Mihawk, seorang Shichibukai pertarungan hidup mati dengan jaminan gelar pendekar pedang Nomer satu, baru saja ia memulainya sendiri.

Serangan Mihawk berhasil kau tahan dengan dua buah pedangmu, saat benturan pedang terjadi udara disekitarku terasa pecah telingaku sedikit sakit mendengar benturan-benturan logam yang terjadi. Sekitar 20 menit pertarungan berlangsung aku tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat dihadapanku, kau terbaring lemas ditanah dengan belasan atau mungkin puluhan luka di sekujur tubuhmu Mihawk berdiri tepat diatasmu dengan posisi pedang besarnya siap memenggal kepalamu _"Crashhhhhhhh... !" _pedang itu hanya berhasil memotong rerumputan diseikitarnya aku merasa lega kau menghindarinya beberapa saat yang lalu jantungku terasa berhenti saat membayangkanmu mati. Kemudian kau berdiri dengan bantuan pedangmu dengan nafas terengah-engah saat kau melepas pedang dimulutmu saat itu juga kau muntah darah, aku sangat ingin menolongmu tapi aku tahu ini bukan hanya sekedar pertarungan, ini adalah pertarunganmu untuk mengejar mimpimu yang tidak bisa dicampur tangani orang lain.

"Ada apa Roronoa ? Bahkan kau lebih lemah dari saat kita terakhir bertemu"

"Berisik ! bagaimana mungkin kau mengkhawatirkan lawanmu sendiri TAKA NO MEEEE !" kau menyerang dengan penuh emosi, tidak ini bukan seranganmu, aku tidak melihat gaya bertarungmu ada apa Zoro ?

"Seranganmu sangat memalukan RORONOA !"

_Blazzttttttt. . . . . _

"ZOROOOO...!" aku berteriak sekuat tenagaku saat melihat badanmu menerima langsung serangan Mihawk. Tubuhmu tumbang, seketika aku berlari menghampirimu.

"Jangan Robin, ini pertarunganku" Aku sudah melihat ribuan atau mungkin jutaan luka, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini, pikiranku kosong tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tubuhku merinding gemetar pikiran-pikiran negatif masuk begitu derasnya kedalam otaku, sampai Mihawk memecah kepanikanku. Tubuhku benar-benar berhenti bergerak sekarang, tubuhku merasakan perih yang sangat, aku meraba bagian perutku sebuah benda logam menembus tubuhku dari belakang dan sebelum tumbang aku mendengar sedikit bisikan Mihawk yang menusukku _"Sudah kukatakan dia bisa menggunakanmu untuk mengalahkanku"_. Tubuhku tumbang menghantam tanah aku bisa melihat ekspresi Zoro dia tercengang melihatku seketika dia mengeratkan giginya dan berdiri menantang Mihawk kembali dan saat itu aku tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah aku katakan Taka No Me, dia tidak terlibat dalam pertarungan ini !"

"Kau benar tapi, kau melihatnya sendiri dia melibatkan dirinya sendiri dengan mencoba menyelamatkanmu"

"Kau, akan kupenggal kepalamu !"

"Akhirnya, kau mulai serius Roronoa. Dari awal pertarungan, aku tidak melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya, yang kulihat hanya ambisimu, aku ingat saat kau memohon dihapanku dan aku yakin orang bodoh sepertimu melakukan itu, itu pasti untuk orang lain maka dari itu kau akan semakin kuat jika ini pertarungan untuk orang lain jangan lupakan orang lain saat ambisimu didepan mata, tapi gunakan orang lain sebagai landasan untuk meraih ambisimu"

"Kuina, Luffy, Robin dan anggota bajak laut mugiwara untuk mereka, aku akan mengalahkanmu"

"Hmm.. Itu yang aku tunggu, satu hal lagi yang harus kau ketahui aku menyerang perempuan itu dibagian fital tapi tidak untuk organ dalamnya jika kau tidak segera menyelamatkanya dia akan mati kehabisan darah kau sering merasakanya bukan, Roronoa ? ini adalah _Tepi Kematian_."

"Hahh~ kau benar, tapi tidak untuk orang lain maka dari itu aku harus bergegas. _Kiki Kyuutoryu Asura !_"

"Asura kah ? Menarik !"

"Kita selesaikan disini Taka No Me ! Hyaaaaaaaa !"

"Majulahhh... !"

_TRANNKKKKKKKKKKK...!_

.

.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit mataku terbuka, aku mulai sadar atap kayu yang kulihat, aku kira ini didalam dek kapal tapi tidak ada guncangan ombak dimana aku ? Zoro ! akhh... saat aku tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat aku berbaring, rasa sakit dan perih terasa menusuk di bagian perutku. Di mana ini ? Zoro, Zoro ada dimana ? bagaimana keadaanya ?

"Ohhh... sudah bangun rupanya, Ojou-san" siapa dia ?

"Jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja. Laki-laki yang membawamu kesini sedang tertidur di ruangan lain" Dokter kah ?

"Anda siapa ?"

"Aku ? aku adalah pemimpin di desa ini, kepala desa"

"Di mana ini ? Zoro di mana ?"

"Zoro ? ahh.. laki-laki itu ? Biar saya antar kamu kesana" laki-laki tua ini mungkin bukan orang yang berbahaya.

Sambil menahan sakit aku mengikuti beliau dari belakang menuju ke ruangan Zoro, aku masih belum mengerti keadaan ini. Zoro apakah kau berhasil mengalahkan Mihawk ?

"Dia di dalam ruangan ini masuklah"

Hahh~ perasaanku sangat lega bisa melihatnya baik-baik saja terlihat dari dia tidur dengan posisi yang tidak karuan dan dengkuranya itu memastikanku bahwa dia baik-baik saja, aku tersenyum lebar mataku terasa panas ingin sekali menangasi dia yang sedang tertidur.

"Ojou-san duduklah lukamu belum cukup sembuh" Orang tua itu menyuruhku duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Zoro.

"Maaf Ojou-san aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, apa aku boleh menjawabnya sekarang ?"

"Haii..." Dengan serius aku ingin mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat aku tidak sadarkan diri.

"Baiklah.. Pulau ini bernama Jumoku, pulau yang kaya akan kayu yang sangat berkualitas dan kuat tentu saja, dengan kesuburan tanah 20 kali lebih subur dari tanah biasa. Dengan tingkat kesuburan tersebut pulau ini adalah satu-satunya pulau yang bisa menumbuhkan pohon adam"

"Pohon adam ?"

"Ehh.. Ojou-san, kamu pernah mendengarnya"

"Haiii.."

"Souka.. tapi, karena kekayaan yang dimiliki pulau ini, keselamatan penduduk sangat terancam bahkan sebulan sekali, tidak seminggu sekali orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab datang dan menebang pohon yang bukan menjadi milik mereka tidak hanya pohon bahkan harta-harta warga mereka semua rampas, dan 3 hari yang lalu saat hujan deras kami kedatangan tamu tak diundang mereka adalah bajak laut mereka menjarah semua harta warga yang telah lenyap sebelumnya oleh kelompok bajak laut lain tapi kami dituduh menyembunyikan harta kami, kemudian satu persatu kepala keluarga desa ini dipaksa berlutut dihadapan mereka dan mereka siap diekskusi !"

Aku masih termenung mendengar ceritanya, kemudian dia menatapku sebentar. Tapi tiba-tiba senyuman kecil terukir dibibirnya.

"Dan saat itu pula, saat semua warga desa mengalami kepanikan, datang seorang laki-laki berlumuran darah disekujur tubuhnya yang sedang megendong seorang perempuan dengan katananya. Semua hening saat dia lewat di tengah-tengah keramaian dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan warga desa ini, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dengan menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Semua orang terdiam tapi tidak untukku aku segera menghampirinya _'Oii.. kau baik-baik saja'_ dia tidak menatapku yang ada didepanya dia hanya berkata _'Dokter ! bawakan aku dokter !' _saat aku mengerti maksudnya aku mencoba mengantarnya ke rumah sakit tapi baru beberpa langkah salah satu anak buah bajak laut itu menendangku hingga aku tersungkur, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tapi, saat laki-laki itu mendapatkan tendangan yang sama sepertiku dia tidak terjatuh sama sekali seperti dia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk menahan serangan tadi, kemudian dia berkata kepada bajak laut tersebut _'Kau tahu aku sedang dalam keadaan buruk ? jika kau menghalangiku kau akan bernasib lebih buruk dariku' _kemudian bajak laut itu tertawa mengejek dengan rasa marah dia menyerang laki-laki itu, entah gerakan apa yang dilakukanya laki-laki itu, dia mencabut katananya menggunakan mulutnya dengan tetap menggendong seorang perempuan dia menyerang satu bajak laut secepat kilat bajak laut itu tumbang seketika. Kemudian hal yang mengejutkan terjadi salah satu anak buah bajak laut yang lain memberi tahu rekan-rekanya dengan gemetar dia mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah tangan kanan Mugiwara No Luffy yang baru saja menjadi raja bajak laut Kaizoku Gari No Zoro ! semua bajak laut yang tadi siap mengeksekusi warga mendadak ketakutan dan lari, kemudian dia menjatuhkan katana dimulutnya dan berkata _'Jii-san aku butuh dokter !' _sempat ada keraguan dalam diriku karena bagaimanapun dia bajak laut yang telah menjadi momok menakutkan bagi warga, tapi dia telah menyelamatkan belasan kepala keluarga di desa kami oleh karena itu saya sebagai kepala desa harus membayar apa yang telah dia lakukan"

Hmm.. jadi itu yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi, aku belum bisa memastikan apakah dia menang dari Mihawk, tiba-tiba kakek itu setengah bersujud didepanku.

"Arigatou.. Ojou-san, jika kalian tidak datang aku, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan wargaku" terlihat dari lantai dia menangis demi warganya membuang harga dirinya sebagai pemimpin dengan bersujud dihadapan bajak laut. Aku bisa melihatnya dia adalah orang yang baik. Kemudian aku berdiri dengan maksud menghindari sujudanya kemudian sedikit melihat keluar jendela.

"Ojii-san, apakah bajak laut yang tadi menyerang pulau ini sudah pergi ?"

"Ahh~ iyaa.. mereka sudah pergi, tapi aku tidak yakin mereka sudah meninggalkan pulau ini"

"Saat mereka menyerang desa ini apakah kapten mereka ada ?"

"Tidak, mereka semua bawahanya"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap karena mereka akan menyerang balik desa ini dengan kekuatan penuh" sepertinya kakek itu tercengang mendengar perkataanku.

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja dia adalah bajak laut dengan harga buronan yang tidak sedikit dikepalanya, banyak bajak laut dan angkatan laut mengincarnya, sekarang adalah giliranku untuk melindunginya"

"Kau benar bahkan aku masih tidak percaya orang nomer 2 di lautan sedang tertidur di desaku"

.

.

.

Aku sedang melihat-lihat sebentar kondisi pedesaan ini, luar bisa tempat ini sangat rindang semuanya terbuat dari kayu bahkan aku baru menyadarinya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit ternyata rumah sakit itu berada di dalam sebuah pohon besar, begitu juga dengan rumah warga semuanya berada didalam pohon yang berbeda-beda. Sebagian besar warga melihatku dengan tatapan curiga. Tiba-tiba langkah kakiku terhenti saat mendengar suara kakek dari belakang dia berlari dari belakang dengan membawa sebuah koran digenggamanya dengan nafas terengah-engah dia memberikan koran terebut.

"Lihatlah !"

Hahhh... aku terkejut melihat berita yang dimuat dikoran itu, _Taka No Me Mihawk mengundurkan diri dari Sichibukai dengan kemunduranya ini menjelaskan bahwa Taka No Me Mihawk bukan lagi pendekar pedang nomer satu didunia ! _Satu lagi sebuah poster buronan baru _WANTED ! Roronoa Zoro DEAD or LIFE 396.000.000 Berry !. _Luar biasa sampai-sampai aku jatuh terduduk mendengar berita ini aku tersenyum lepas dengan air mata sedikit mengalir, kakek itu melihatku heran mungkin terlihat aneh tapi inilah bajak laut mereka akan sangat senang saat harga kepala mereka naik. Kemudian secepat mungkin aku berlari kembali ke rumah sakit aku ingin cepat memberi tahu kabar gembira ini _'Zoro kau berhasil...'._

Setalah sampai di rumah sakit, segera aku memasuki kamar Zoro. Blamm ! aku membuka dengan keras pintu kamarnya, dia sudah bangun rupanya aktifitasnya berhenti saat melihatku masuk sepertinya dia sedang melepaskan perban yang melilit seluruh tubuhnya, dengan nafas yang belum beraturan.

"Hohh~.. Robin, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, ada apa ? sepertinya kau dikejar sesuatu" aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sudah ! aku tidak bisa menahanya lagi ! aku berlari ke arah Zoro kemudian lompat memeluknya _'Itte..te..te' _sepertinya dia kesakitan karena pelukanku aku tertawa lepas saat memeluknya seperti aku sedang dipuncak kebahagiaanku _'Oii.. ada apa sebenarnya ?'_ katanya, kemudian aku melepaskan pelukanku dengan terus tersenyum aku menunjukan poster buronan barunya _"Omedetou..!"_ dia terdiam sebentar matanya membesar kemudian mengambil poste buronanya _"Uwohhhhh...!"_ seperti anak kecil dia berdiri diatas ranjangnya berteriak merayakan kemenanganya, melihat impian orang yang kita cintai tercapai itu seperti impian kita juga terwujud bersamanya. Warna yang kau berikan sekarang adalah Impian.

- Warna Ketujuh ( Keluarga ) -

Langit senja dipulau ini sangat indah, melihat matahari terbenam, suara desiran ombak yang begitu merdu, sembari menghirup udara sore yang begitu ber-aroma khas air laut. Sangat tenang, sudah 1 minggu aku dengan dia tinggal dipulau ini kemarin dia mengusir habis para bajak laut yang menjarah pulau ini, mungkin sekarang pulau ini menjadi daerah kekuasaanya yang pertama sebagai pendekar pedang nomer 1 di dunia. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak merasakan beban dalam hidupku seperti hilang ditelan bumi, tak henti-hentinya aku tersenyum sampai aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatiku, langkah kaki ini sudah jelas siapa pemiliknya, Zoro. Dia berdiri disampingku sejenak dengan mata menatap kelautan lepas, kulihat matanya begitu serius, aku hanya tersenyum dan memandang kembali lautan. Tiba-tiba dia menancapkan ketiga katana kepasir, kemudian dia duduk dengan tangan sebagai penyangga tubuhnya, suasana hening beberapa detik hingga akhirnya dia membuka percakapan.

"Robin, kita harus tinggal disini berapa lama lagi ? kau tahu aku sudah mencapai apa yang menjadi tujuanku dan sekarang adalah giliranmu aku akan ikut bersamamu mencari benda yang kua ingin temukan"

"Hmm kau benar, tapi..."

Aku menghentikan kata-kataku aku mencoba memikirkan kembali apa yang akan aku katakan. Mungkin karena merasa heran Zoro melihat kearahku.

"Tapi ?" dia menanyakan kelanjutanya.

"Hampir lebih dari 25 tahun aku bertualang dilautan, tanpa istirahat , tanpa menetap disuatu pulau. Kadang atau mungkin sering aku berpikir di usiaku yang sekarang aku ingin menempati sebuah pulau, yang mana pulau itu adalah pulau teraman dan paling damai dimuka bumi ini. Kemudian aku ingin bekerja sebagai penjual bunga atau menjadi petani di ladang, menanam banyak sayuran, menumbuhkan banyak bunga sehingga mereka mekar begitu indahnya dan dari penghasilan itu aku ingin membangun sebuah rumah, jangan terlalu besar tapi jangan terlalu kecil juga karena aku butuh rungan yang cukup untuk menaruh banyak koleksi buku-buku, dan setelah semua itu tercapai aku ingin menjadi seorang perempuan seutuhnya berkeluarga dan memiliki seorang anak"

Setelah mengutarakan isi hatiku sejenak aku menatap Zoro dengan senyum yang sedang mendengarkan ceritaku dengan begitu serius, mata kami saling menatap beberapa saat hingga Zoro memalingkan wajahnya kearah lautan lagi, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan akhirnya aku hanya tertunduk, seharusnya aku sadar bahwa aku dan dia adalah bajak laut, yang menjalini kehidupan yang jauh dari kata normal. Pikiranku kosng tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan harus mengatakan apa hingga akhirnya...

"Aku dengar ada sebuah pulau yang memiliki tanah yang begitu subur, kau bisa menanam segala jenis bunga, segala jenis sayuran dan buah-buahan, penduduknyapun sangat ramah dan baik hati tapi karena kau seorang bajak laut mungkin kau butuh proses unutk mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka, untuk membangun sebuah rumah dipulau itu sangatlah mudah jika kau sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari mereka, mereka akan memberikanmu rumah dengan cuma-cuma karena pulau itu adalah surganya kayu bahkan kau bisa menempati sebuah pohon besar didalamnya. Pulau itu juga sangat aman dan damai karena ada seorang pendekar pedang yang menjadikan pulau itu adalah daerah kekuasanya, dan aku mendengar cerita dari pemimpin setempat bahwa ada pohon yang sangat besar ditengah-tengah pulau itu, pohon besar itu bukanlah sebuah istana karena pulau ini bukanlah sebuah kerajaan tapi pohon besar itu adalah sebuah perpustakaan kau dapat meminjam banyak buku dari pohon itu"

Aku tidak begitu menangkap apa maksud Zoro, untuk pertama kalinya dia bicara banyak untuku tapi ada yang kurang dari ceritamu tadi Zoro. Kemudian Zoro kembali menatapku tatapanya tidak setajam biasanya. Kenapa ? tubuhku tersa sangat panas nafasku begitu sesak, setelah beberapa detik dia tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan...

"Dan kau akan berkeluarga disana dan memiliki seorang anak dariku"

Nafasku terhenti saat mendengar pernyataan Zoro, dia masih tersenyum menatapku senyumannya begitu polos dan tidak tahu seberapa besar artinya kata-kata itu bagi seorang perempuan, aku belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa hingg saatnya dia beridiri dan mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantuku beridiri. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap dia mengajaku kembali kedesa.

"Ada apa Robin ? kau diam saja, harusnya kau senang bukan, pulau ini sangat subur dan aku dengan kamu akan segera membangun sebuah keluarga"

Lagi-lagi ! kenapa dia mengatakanya begitu tenang, apa dia pura-pura tidak tahu apa benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa yang barusan dia katakan bukanlah kata-kata yang bisa dibuat mainan. Aku tersenyum tapi, inilah dia kalau tidak seperti ini mungkin bukan perasaan alaminya untuk melamarku dengan tulus. Tentu saja jika dia seperti Sanji, mungkin aku akan langsung menolaknya.

"Oiii... dari tadi kau hanya diam"

"Fufufu.. tidak apa-apa, Arigatou Zoro" Aku tersenyum lepas tubuhku tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu banyaknya.

"ahh~ tidak masalah sebaiknya kita segera kembali, aku ingin istirahat sebanyak mungkin, dan besok aku akan segera mengerjakanya dengan bantuan warga tentu saja"

Mengerjakanya ? dasar jika kau melamar seorang perempuan setidaknya beri dia pelukan atau mungkin... Sebuah Ciuman.

"Nahh.. Robin, kau ingin rumah yang seperti apa ?"

"Sudahku katakan bukan ? tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar juga"

"Ahh~ benar juga"...

_Langit malam ini menjadi saksi aku melihat pelangi yang begitu indah dan semuanya itu darimu, Zoro..._

~End Of Flashback~

Dapp... ku menutup buku Weatheria dan kukembalikan ditempatnya semula, aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan duduk disofa yang ada di ruangan utuma, ku aduk kopi yang sudah kubuat tadi mungkin sudah dingn karena lamanya aku melamun, mataku terasa panas dan akhirnya berlinanglah air mataku cukup deras untuk air mata kebahagiaan. Saat aku mendengar suara perdebatan antara orang dewasa dan anak kecil didepan pintu rumahku aku tahu persis siapa mereka.

_Kau tidak perlu melawati badai atau hujan untuk melihat pelangi, diawal mungkin kau harus melewati itu tapi ada masanya saat kau hanya perlu duduk dibawah airterjun dan menikmati keindahan pelangi_

_Weatheria "Pelangi adalah fenomeno alam yang indah karena mereka memiliki tujuh warna berbeda" Tapi, itu adalah pelangi yang dimiliki alam, dan manusia bisa mencipkatan pelangi lebih indah karena mereka memliki lebih dari tujuh warna_

_Warna kedelapan yang kudapatkan adalah, kelahiran Putri-ku._

* * *

**Reviewnya dong ! :D**


End file.
